This application requests continued core support in the areas of administration, new program development, and common research support activities for the Child Development and Mental Retardation Center of the University of Washington. The mission of the Center is to conduct a coordinated, broad-based, multidisciplinary program of research and training in the area of mental retardation and related aspects of human development. The broad goals of the Center are: (1) to facilitate the prevention of mental retardation and related problems of human development; (2) to enhance the quality of life for mentally retarded and similarly handicapped children; (3) to help insure that adequate numbers of specialists are available to conduct research, to train specialists, and to deliver services necessary to prevent mental retardation and to enhance the quality of life for affected children; and (4) to develop exemplary professional services for the mentally retarded and similarly handicapped children so that they may be demonstrated on a pilot basis for the purpose of training and research. The specific research goals are: (1) to contribute to the body of scientific knowledge of biological and behavioral development that is essential for the further understanding of mental retardation; and (2) to translate research findings promptly into improved programs for the prevention, diagnosis, treatment and habilitation of mentally retarded and similarly handicapped children.